Take my Hand
by sabersandwands
Summary: "She couldn't fall to sleep with everything flooding her mind. She was late to class, that was a first. What trouble was Ginny causing for herself? What was Neville going to ask her this morning? There was no possible way that Hermione would be able to go to sleep. Not like this." -Take my Hand Chapter 3 (Say what you want to Say) Yes there are going to be more chaps coming soon!
1. Thoughts

Take my Hand- Chapter 1- Thoughts

Everything's white. The windowsills in the library are speckled with the snow crystals from the bitter winter outside. Hermione glances at her book but can't seem to focus on the words. It was almost winter break, the dance was coming up, and the Triwizard tournament (which Harry was in) was in a few days. How could she focus anyway? She had plenty diversions in her life that drew her away from her book. And of those distractions was the beautiful Fleur Delacour who was going to sweep the gents off their feet. Hermione dreamed to be exactly like Fleur so many times, just to get one person's attention.

All Hogwarts students gathered in the hall for a brief tutorial on how you should dance at the ball. Professor McGonagall was cheerful and bubbly today, ready to dance.

"You will need to know how to properly dance before you may attend the party." She began, "I will demonstrate with one student... ah yes, Mr. Longbottom, please come join me to show our pupils how to gracefully move across the dance floor."

Neville was frozen just like the ice on the moat. He was so charming when he blushed, his cheeks turning a fiery, cherry red. He stood up on his quivering legs and began to walk towards the Professor.

"Now take my hand and lay your right hand on my waist." McGonagall responded impatiently.

Neville did as what was asked of him and they began to glide across the dance floor. Ginny Weasley sat quietly in the crowd of teens glancing at Hermione every now and then. Hermione was wide eyed and in awe of the way he danced. Ginny wanted to be in McGonagall's place and have someone dance with her. She then peeked at Harry, like a statue. Maybe _he_ could.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny briskly returned to their sleeping commons where they were to tuck in for the night. Ginny couldn't seem to sleep; there was too much disruptions to even think straight.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered to the metal bed next to hers. "Are you still awake?"

"Ginny? Yes, I'm awake." Hermione replied softly.

"Can we talk?" Ginny questioned.

"Not at all. What's on your mind?" Hermione rolled over to face Ginny.

"Oh not much." Ginny lied. There was so much filling her brain she was getting headaches. "Just, oh there's so much coming up and I…"

"It's about the dance?" Hermione cut Ginny off abruptly.

"Well, yes. It is." she answered, embarrassed. "You see Ron has been teasing me that I… I feel like Harry is more than just a friend."

"Ginny, please, Harry is just a friend and…"

"To you," Ginny spat out.

Hermione felt the anger rising between them but decided to end it before it got worse. "Ginny please, I need to go to sleep. You should too. Good night Ginny."


	2. Questions and Answers

Take my Hand Chapter 2- Questions and Answers

"Hermione?" Ginny said while running out breath to catch up with Hermione who was walking briskly down the hallway. "Hermione, please, wait up! I…"

"I know, and I'm finished discussing it." Hermione said roughly and spun on her heel to exit the quarrel that was about to happen between Ginny and her.

"Just, I can explain, please." Ginny begged.

"You can't." Hermione said still walking away. "And when you are able to then explain. Good bye Ginny."

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny exclaimed while running down the hallway, but there was no point, Hermione was gone.

Hermione was almost late to her next lesson with Professor Snape so she continued to walk vigorously down the hallway. A voice then startled her and sent a tint of red to her already rosy cheeks.

"Hermione?" The male voice spoke. "Are you heading to Professor Snape's class?"

Hermione rotated to face the voice. It was Neville. His British accent was thick and just the way he talked to her made her want to faint.

"Good to see you Neville! Yes, I was just heading there," Hermione replied excitedly.

"Oh, all right. Well do mind if I walk with you, just in case?" Neville asked nervously with his head hanging down.

"Not at all!" Hermione was so excited to get to class. Today Snape was teaching them how to make love potions.

They walked silently down the hallway until Hermione broke the silence between them. "So, did you enjoy the dance lesson with McGonagall?"

"Uh, yes, I mean, it was different," he replied still nervous. "Speaking of the dance, will you…"

"Loving Ms. Granger up before class Mr. Longbottom?" Snape's cunning voice cut the conversation between Neville and Hermione.

"I, we, but…" Neville was totally embarrassed now, turning even redder in the face. His hands were clenched into fists that were soaked in sweat.

"Professor, Neville just had a question about the potion we had made the other day." Hermione saved Neville in the discussion that had arose amongst them. "That is why we were walking together."

"I see. Well get in the room, you are already late," Snape said turning his back to both of them.

Hermione scurried into the classroom; she had never been late to any of her classes. She took a seat as Harry and Ron started to pivot in their chairs. "Hermione, you're late!" they both exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," she said annoyed.

After class was complete Neville tried to catch up with Hermione about the mistake he had made earlier that morning. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to cause you any discipline," he looked around. "Hermione?" but it was too late, Hermione had already run off to her next class with out him. He couldn't ask her the one question on his mind.


	3. Say what you want to Say

Take my Hand Chapter 3- Say what you want to Say

The glimmering snow flakes fell one by one until they had made a small pile near the girls' dorm window. Hermione watched them drift steadily through the brisk wind. The sun had gone to sleep and now the stars greeted her. She couldn't fall to sleep with everything flooding her mind. She was late to class, that was a first. What trouble was Ginny causing for herself? What was Neville going to ask her this morning? There was no possible way that Hermione would be able to go to sleep. Not like this.

The morning was bright and filled with sunshine. Hermione approached the Great Hall quickly so she could munch on her breakfast and head to class early as if she was going to be late again. Today was the mail day. Hermione didn't have an owl but other student's owls would send her the occasional letter from her parents. They would tell her how splendid the muggle world was and how many customers they had at their dentistry office.

Hermione swiftly sat down at the Gryffindor table and patiently waited for her parcels to arrive. A petite owl came whizzing through the dinning commons, aimed right for Hermione. She new who it was at first glance. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. The Scops Owl flew straight at her and Hermione was praying that it wouldn't hit her head. When Pig landed, right in her porridge, she smiled at the clumsy bird and wiped of the porridge that splattered on her robes.

"You silly bird!" Hermione said picking up the sopping mail. "You have to learn how to land better!"

Pigwidgeon squawked loudly at her, as if he could answer. He shook himself violently to attempt to clean off any of the meal he spilt.

"What have you brought me today?" Hermione questioned as she flipped through the letters. "Parents, parents, parents, Dumbledore…" she muttered to herself, "Neville?" Hermione shouted out to loud. She blushed and went back to staring at the letter from Neville.

The red seal was matte and smooth underneath her fingers. She pried it open with her fingernail. It was fresh wax. She took out the paper carefully and placed the opened envelope on the long wood table. Hermione began to look over the letter. It read:

 _Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _I am very sorry for what punishment I caused you the other day. I really just wanted to address the dance with you. If you have no plans or restrictions tonight can we meet in the Great Hall at 20:00?_

 _Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Hermione stared at the note he had gingerly wrote for her. A sweet love song from the muggle world filled her head. It was "Bewitched by Freddy Martin", her parents had played this song when she was a child. "Bewitched" was a swing song from the 1940's bands and since Hermione had heard it so often it started playing once again, only to be in her mind. The only lyrics she listened to were:

"Love's the same old situation

Lately I've not slept a wink

Since this crazy situation

Has me on the blink

Couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep

Love came and told me, shouldn't sleep

Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, am I"

That's how Hermione felt with all of her emotions screaming at her. She swayed off the hard wooden bench and headed towards Snape's dull classroom. Hermione walked smartly down the corridor with her satchel by her hip, her potion book, and her letters. She wasn't going to be stopped today!

But her plans weren't going as expected. "Hermione Granger" a voice like Snape's filled her ears. "Why I see you're not around that dirty Potter or shall I say, Longbottom?"

Hermione skidded to a halt. She turned her eyes to the voice and the entourage of laughs behind them. As she suspected it was Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing really. Just I think an intelligent girl like you should deserve someone better than a petty Longbottom." Draco brushed her cheek and smiled menacingly as he walked away.

"Oh bloody-hell Draco!" Hermione screamed down the hallway. "You are the most… Ugh!" she paused; there was no point in wasting her energy on that snake.

Hermione shoved through the crowd of students making their way to class. She was not in the mood to be messed with and her major plan for today failed; at least she wasn't late for class today.

Usually Hermione can stay attentive in class but today was on of the few days she couldn't. A microscopic play was forming in her head. There was a long table in a similar room to the Great Hall. Two teenagers were sitting at one section of the dinning surfaces and chatting the night away. They turned out to be a perfect copy of Neville and Hermione at their "big night".

"Oh, Neville just say what you want to say!" the fictional Hermione said reaching out to brush Neville's hand. She mumbled the rest of the song by Sara Bareilles from the muggle world, _again. "Say what you want to say! Just let the words flow out. Cause honestly, I want to see you be brave!"_

And then that was it. The program ended and the classroom became visible once again. Hermione couldn't wait till tonight.


End file.
